


Driving to the Beach

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Road trip to the beach with Peter and Lydia.





	Driving to the Beach

They were driving to the beach house to spend the weekend. 

Lydia insisted on choosing the music the whole way. 

“Ugh what is that?”

“It's good music is what it is. Why don't you get better taste sir.”

“When I agreed to your demands of being DJ I did not agree to torture.”

“Peter stop being so dramatic it's what 3 minutes of your life”

“Fine, but when we're driving home all songs will be my choice.”

“Ugh fine, but until we get there I'm playing whatever I choose and you're not allowed to make anymore judgements. Deal?”

“Fine I will keep my thoughts on music to myself for the rest of the drive. Happy?”

“Very!”

The rest of the drive she went out of her way to play all the songs she knew he hated, and loved seeing him bite his tongue when he was about to say something.


End file.
